Beast
|origin = Marvel Comics First Appearance: X-Men #1 (1963) |victory animation = Beast, standing on one foot, pulls out a book and begins to read. |crystal = Genius Crystal Mutation Crystal |tier1 = No |tier2 = Yes (not in base pool) |tier3 = Yes |tier4 = Yes |tier5 = Yes |tier6 = Yes |tablecolor = E5C100 |metal = |affiliation = |comicbookversion = |ability1 = |ability2 = |ability3 = |ability4 = |ability5 = |tier1basehealth = - |tier2basehealth = - |tier3basehealth = ??? |tier4basehealth = 3434 |tier5basehealth = ??? |tier1baseatk = - |tier2baseatk = - |tier3baseatk = ??? |tier4baseatk = 241 |tier5baseatk = ??? |synbonus1 = Enemies |synpartner1 = Iron Patriot |synbonus2 = Friends |synpartner2 = Gambit |synbonus3 = Masterminds |synpartner3 = Black Panther |synbonus4 = Masterminds |synpartner4 = Superior Iron Man |synbonus5 = Mutant Agenda |synpartner5 = Colossus |synbonus6 = Mutant Agenda |synpartner6 = Nightcrawler |tag1 = |tag2 = |tag3 = |tag4 = |tags = Hero Illuminati Offensive: Raw Damage Size: L X-Men|release date = July 21st, 2016|abilities = Bleed Resistance Freestyle Combat Acrobatic Combat Stun|signature ability = Chain Combo}}Beast is a Mutant Champion. Being a Mutant Champion, he has a Class Bonus against Skill Champions, but is weak to Tech Champions. Bio One of the world's experts on mutations and evolutionary human biology, Hank was born a mutant with unusually large hands and feet. Later in life, Hank took a hormonal extract that caused him to grow fangs, pointed ears and fur all over his body. He was now a Beast in body, as well as in name. Stats Abilities Passive * When starting the battle with more than 50% Health, Beast employs a combat form; Critical hits have a chance to inflict Bleed damage for of your Attack over seconds. *When starting the battle with less than 50% Health, Beast employs an combat form. This grants him a chance when receiving Physical Critical Hits to reduce their Critical Damage by . Additionally, the opponent gets less Power when getting hit by Beast. *Beast's thick hide makes him resistant to Bleed effects, decreasing their Potency and Duration by 65%. Signature Ability Chain Combo *Beast is able to execute different chain combos based on his current combat form. ** While in combat form, performing a Medium hit followed by a Light, Light, Light and Medium combo inflicts Direct damage per blow for up to of your Attack based on Signature level. Successfully completing the combo increases Beast’s Critical chance by 25% for 5 seconds. ** While in combat form, Blocking an attack followed by a Medium, Light, Light, Medium combo Regenerates up to of Beast’s maximum Health per move, based on Signature level. Additionally on Combo Success, opponents get 50% less Power when getting hit and attacking for 5 seconds. ** When unsuccessfully performing a combo, there will be a 5 second delay before you can start a new combo. Special Attacks Special 1: Freestyle Combat '- Beast uses a freestyle form of combat, striking the opponent with multiple kicks. *Beast analyzes the situation and employs a combat form. * chance to Stun for seconds. '''Special 2: Acrobatic Kicks '- Making full use of his great strength and agility, Beast performs a series of acrobatic kicks to knockdown the opponent. *Using his impressive power of deductive reasoning, Beast decides that employing an combat form is essential to his survival. * chance to Stun for seconds. '''Special 3: Animalistic Instincts '- Beast taps into his animalistic instincts and temporarily unleashes a savage attack on unsuspecting opponents *Increases Attack by per hit in the combo meter, up to a maximum of Attack. Synergy Bonuses Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths * 'Crossbones, Black Panther **Because of their Physical Resistance and Armor Ups, those champions are really hard to defeat, but with Beast’s Signature Ability and the mode, he can bypass those defenses with his Bleed effects on Critical hits. * Power Nodes in Quests, PvP **Beast is able to drastically reduce opponent's Power Gain while fighting with his combat form, making him one of the best options when going against champions on those nodes. Weaknesses *Doctor Strange, Magneto ** Beast does not handle Energy Damage very well, therefore any champions that constantly deals Energy based attacks have an advantage against him. Recommended Masteries * Recovery ** With Beast’s Signature Ability, while in the mode, he is able to Regenerate health when successfully doing a chain combo move, synergizing perfectly with Recovery. * Precision ** Beast doing Bleed damage on Critical hits, together with his signature ability and Precision, makes him one of the strongest Bleed dealers in the game. * Petrify & Pacify ** By dealing Stuns on his Special Attacks, Beast is able to start a combo right away. Reducing the opponent’s Power Gain and preventing the activation enemy abilities synergizes really well with this ability. Trivia * A Tier 2 Beast was available in the 2 Star X-Men Crystal available during the March 2018 event. External links * * * Navigation Category:Tier 6 Category:Mutant